


A Birthday To Remember (Never Gonna Be Finished)

by marrllrn



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark Fischbach/Reader - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Marriage, Reader Insert, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, markimoo, markiplier/reader - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrllrn/pseuds/marrllrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were surprised that your favorite YouTuber Markiplier wanted to come to your birthday party even if you were semi-friends. But what happens when you have feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning

Y/n = your name  
Y/y/c = your YouTube Channel  
Y/ha = your home address ( just pretend you have a pool)  
You also live in LA  
Your birthday is March 4th  
You have green eyes and blonde hair  
You dye your hair teal  
Olivia is your best friend  
You're 20  
You're 4'10"  
\-----------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------

My birthday is in a few days I should probably start planning you think to yourself. You call Olivia and ask her to come over to help you plan. She comes over within the hour. You both love Markiplier and jacksepticeye, so you decide to make a "Septiplier" themed pool party. As you and Olivia start making invitations for your friends you hear your Skype ring on your computer. You answer it careful not to use face cam. OMG on your laptop is the two stunning faces of Markiplier and jacksepticeye. You've talked to them before, mostly because their subs and your subs wanted the three of you to do a collab together, you, of course, not using a face cam. The only real reason you don't use a face cam is because you don't want people to known who you are, the only person who does is Olivia. "Hey" you say as you answer. "Hey y/y/c" you hear Mark answer. "Seriously, y/y/c, when are you gonna tell us your real name" You here Jack scream. You know Jack isn't his real name, but to you it sounds better than Sean. "Never" you yell which makes Olivia look at you. "Mark and Jack" your mouth, but she just rolls her eyes and nods her head. "Aw come on at least give us a hint" Mark whines. "No" you say firmly "I will not". "Will you at least let us come to your party?" Jack asks. "What?" You respond. "Your party" Jack explains "Ya know your birthday party". "Guys, you know I'm a LOT younger than you, right? Plus, Jack, you're in Ireland." "How much younger?" Mark asks. "Not telling" you scream. "Age doesn't matter and I can fly in and stay with Mark" Jack says happily. "Septiplier away" you say under your breath. "What did you say, y/y/c?" Mark asks. "Oh, sorry I've just been shipping you two since I was 18" "WHAT?!?" They both scream over Skype. " Really guys? Even Bob and Wade ship you." "Can we move past this?" Jack asks. You can see a hint of pink on his face. "Hmm" you laugh. "What" Jack asks "Oh, it's nothing but um Jack?" You say. "Yeah what?" Jack asks back. "Um. You might want to look in a mirror." The only reason you can tell he has a faint blush is because Olivia was over the first time they called and apparently you were doing the same thing. "But anyway if you guys want to come over for the party go ahead. It's a swim party so bring your bathing suits. You know when right?" You say. "Yeah umm about that y/y/c" Mark says as he scratches his neck "we don't really know when your birthday is we just know it's soon." At this statement you just start laughing. "That's fine it at 12:00 pm on March 4th. Go to y/ha. Oh and don't be alarmed when you get here if the whole place is decorated like you guys" "Why" Jack asks finally calming down from his earlier blushing. "Because I might be a really big fan of you two." you say blushing a little. Thank God you don't use face cam.  
"Ok..." Mark says. "We'll see ya soon" Jack yells. "Bye" you say as you hang up. You turn to Olivia. "We now have two more guests" you say. "So....... More Snacks?" Olivia asked "Yup and make sure we get a lot more cookies". You both laugh at that knowing how much Jack loves cake and cookies.  
~ time skip~  
The next day you and Olivia go online and buy warfstashes, septiceyes, tiny box tims, balloons, and streamers. They arrived the day before your birthday, which gave you and Olivia enough time to set everything up.


	2. Birthday

(Olivia is already over)  
Evie was the first to arrive, an hour early as usual. Then there was Avery who arrive only a few minutes after Evie. Then Noelle and Tim arrive at the same time, half an hour early. And about ten minutes after that the pizza that you ordered came.  
But no sign of Mark and Jack. At about 12:10 you heard a knock immediately getting out of the pool not caring the you were dripping wet, had a bikini on and was about to answer the door to the first youtubers that would know your name. You answered the door to the to males " ummm......" Jack tried. "hot" Mark said under his breath. "Why thank you good sir" you say snapping them both out of the trance your body had put them in. "Oh sorry y/y/c-" Mark says as you interrupt him "uh uh no. here my name is y/n. But in the videos it's y/y/c." You say "Ok... Well sorry y/n for staring we're just......." Mark tries again. "I get it but get used to it because there's a lot more out there" you say as you lead them through the house. "Oh and don't worry Olivia and I are the only ones who know who you are, she's also the only one that knows who I am on YouTube." You finally reach the backyard. "Hey guys" you say calling over your friends "This is Mark and Jack. They're ........ Some people Olivia and I know" "Hey" they both say almost in unison. "Anyway" you say turning to them "pizza is over there, drinks are over there, snacks are over there-we have lots of cookie" you say turning to Jack a bit " and cake is for later." You get back in the pool. "Y/n." Tim says. "Why didn't you tell me there were gonna be hotties here." He finishes pointing at Mark and Jack. "Yeah go for it. But I warn you nether of them are gay." You respond.  
~time skip~  
After it gets dark you all go in and, being the teenagers that you are, decide to play spin the bottle. Everyone even Jack and Mark play. Since it's your birthday every one decides you should go first. You spin and it lands on Mark. You feel lucky you don't have to kiss one of the girls. You two kiss and sparks fly. Now it's Mark's turn. He spins and it lands on Jack, you and bf/n can't help but laugh. They have a quick kiss, as quick as possible. Then it's Jack's turn. He spins it lands on you. You two share a kiss and you can feel the.... the... well nothing.  
~time skip~  
After everyone has had a turn everyone has cake and leaves. It's about midnight so you offer the two spare bedrooms in your apartment to Mark and Jack seeing as they have farther to go. They accept and spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I do have a co-editor she just doesn't have an account


	3. School and pancakes

You wake up to something in your arms but you think in just the pillow you cuddle at night. Then you feel something on your back you open your eyes to Jacks sleeping face and Mark an your back. You look down to make sure you're not naked. Thank God you think as you realize you, Mark, and Jack are all still fully clothed. And because you know that you three are the only ones in the house and your neighbors won't hear you, you scream. "What" Mark says sleepily.  
"What do you want, Y/n". "Wh- why are you two in my bed" you yell. "Um... We couldn't have been drunk. Since I'm the only one that can be drunk......" Jack says. "Don't know bout you Jack but I tend to sleep walk and I probably just got confused with the rooms" Mark says as calm as possible to make you believe it more. "I probably got up to go pee or something and went into this room instead of mine." Jack says rubbing his neck. "Fine but if I get pregnant I'm blaming both of you little assholes" You say jokingly. They both give a confused look. "Jesus Christ you two, how old do you think I am?" You interrogate "15" Mark blurts out. "Well for your information as of yesterday I am 20" you scream. "Y/n" Jack says. "Could we stop I'm hungry." "You're always fuckin hungry" you say. "Am Not" Jack screams back. "Jack, she's right" Mark laughs. "Ok" you say "who wants pancakes?" "Me" they both shout. "Ok Jack's making them" you say "Why me" Jack pouts. You then proceed to show them the video in which Jack says he makes the best pancakes. "Fine" Jack says.  
~time skip~  
As you three are eating your pancakes Mark suddenly pipes up. "So y/n you ship Jack and I right". You continue eating but nod your head. "So who are you shipped with" he continues. This time you stop eating, wanting to punch him in the face. "Everyone" you respond. "What do you mean" Jack asks. " I mean name any male youtuber and I'm probably shipped with them, hell I'm shipped with you two" "oh...... Ok" Jack says. Mark looks over at the clock realizing it 11 "y/n don't you need to go to school" Mark questions. "No I take online college so I'm good." You all continue to eat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I do have a co-editor she just doesn't have an account


	4. He Came

2 weeks later  
You know for a fact that Jack has gone back to Ireland and you've finally gathered enough courage to ask Mark if he felt anything in the kiss, so you call him on skype. What the hell you think he already knows who I am. You put on face cam. Bring. Bring. He finally picks up. "Hey y/n". "Anyone else at your house". You ask. "No" he responds  
"Ok I have a question but you have to promise not to hate me for it". You say. "Promise" he says immediately. "OK d-did you feel any thing two weeks ago. When we uh you know-?" You ask. "Kissed" he finishes "hey y/n do you mind if I come over and stay a few days?" "Sure" you say defeated "why not"  
~time skip~  
About a week has past since that conversation your not even sure if he'll ever show up. Then you hear a knock on your door. You quickly get up to answer it and there, in all his glory, stood Mark. He actually came you think. You proceed to show him around your apartment and to one of your spare bedrooms. As soon as you get to his bedroom he says "y/n" and you turn around he immediately pulls you into a passionate kiss. "What the fuck Mark. Where'd this come from" " I- I just thought- nev-" You cut him off with a kiss "You thought right" You say smiling.


	5. More pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very non detailed smut

(He was there for 3 days)  
It's been 2 weeks since Mark went back to his place. He is now your boyfriend and you Skype everyday. You call him.... Bring......Bring. He picks up "hey Y/n" he says. "hey" you respond. "so whats up" he asks. "Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a few days" you say. "Of course" he says.   
~time skip~  
Marks at your house again and you decide to do a collab so you call Bob, Wade and Jack. "Hello everybody my name is Markiplier" Mark starts. Then Bob, Wade and Jack do their intros. "HELLO" you scream "I'm y/y/c and welcome to Prophunt"  
~time skip to after the video~  
All five of you are still talking you and Mark trying not to expose your secret, no one else except Olivia knows you are dating. One by one everyone leaves you and Mark are last. Mark comes into your room "We've got to tell them, y/n" he says. "Wait til my face reveal" you say. "Then we'll tell them." You and Mark go to bed and cuddle. "Hey y/n do you want to do something different tonight" Mark says "like what." You say. "Like you know sex." "You really wanna fuck me don't ya" you respond. "Maybe." He says "fine" you whisper making Mark smile. You both take off your clothes and start making out. Mark then moves to your neck kissing and nibbling at one spot making you whimper. You then flip him over and do the same thing, giving him a hickey. "There" you say getting the lube "something for your fans to rave about in the comments." You apply the lube into his length and he flips you. "You ready?" He asks. You quickly nod as he trust into you a moan escaping both your lips. It only takes Mark about five minutes before he starts screaming "y/n I'm gonna I'm gonna cum!" He says. "Go ahead" you say. He cums and collapses onto your bed. Both of you quickly falling asleep. In the morning you wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. You get dressed go down stairs to the kitchen and see Mark at the stove. "Morning sleepyhead" he says as you approach him "Morning" you say "I made breakfast but I have to go record some videos" he says. "Oh yeah that's right we have jobs" you say "I should go record some too" and with that Mark goes into the little office you made for him while you quickly eat breakfast and go to your own studio.


	6. More Pancakes Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little bit that I forgot to put in the last chapter

The next day you check out Mark's video's comments. As you thought there are things like 'Is Jack in the US?!??!!!!' And 'Marki has a girlfriend!!!' "Hey Markimoo" you say "have you seen the comments." "No, why" he asks. "Because everyone noticed the hickey." You say. "Oh great" he says as he packs to go home. "Babe I love you but I have to go home I'll see you soon" "Ok" you say sadly "Bye"


	7. What?!?

It been four months since then and you've been throwing up. You call Mark on Skype "hey" he says. "Hey" you say tiredly. "Y/n what's wrong" he asks concerned. "It nothing I've just been throwing up a little bit." You respond. "If you're throwing up you should go to the doctors" He says worried. "It's nothing." You say. "Y/n go to the doctors" Mark says firmly. "Fine" you whisper before hanging up and calling the doctors. You schedule an appointment for next week.  
~time skip~  
Today you have to go to the doctors. You have gained about 7 pounds since that conversation but think nothing of it. You walk in and the doctor puts you through some test. When you get home you go to Skype and call Mark "hey" he says "Mark get your ass over here" you scream then hang up. Mark drives up the next day. He knocks on the door and immediately you answer. "Y/n what's wrong......... And why the fuck are you wearing a hoodie in the middle of June!" He screams. You drag him in and you pull up the hoodie revealing your stomach. He immediately notices the bump. "What's going one y/n" Mark questions. "I'm.... I'm pregnant." You say silently crying. "How long? Have you told your family" Mark asks. "Four months And no one else knows" you say. Mark can now tell you're crying. "Mark they don't even now we're dating." "You have to tell them.... Everything." He says. "Everthing?" You ask. He nods. You call your mom and dad "Hey do you mind if Ium come visit" you say with sniffles. "Why of course honey anytime." They say. "Thank you I'll see you in about an hour." You manage to say.  
~time skip~   
You have just told you parents everything with Mark at your side. All they can do is hug you. "We're so sorry honey none of this should of happened." They say. "Why are you sorry this is the happiest day of my life." You say beaming. "So you're not mad at me." Mark says, talking for the first time since you got there. "If I was mad at you why would I have bought you along." You say.


	8. Face reavile

The next day you go home to film your face reveal. "Hello" you scream. "I'm y/y/c and welcome to a long awaited video, my face reveal. Before I show you who I am I want to say why I'm filming this.... There is a lot going on in my life that I need to share." You say taking your hand off the camera. "Hi my name is y/y/c also known as Y/n I am filming this because well my boyfriend Mark also known as Markiplier, yes I am dating the all mighty Markiplier, told me to. I um I'm also filming this because well I'm pregnant.....I love you guys so please don't be like 'ew she pregnant I can't watch her any more' because I love this child and Mark but if you do well I don't give a fuck. But anyway thank you for watching and I will see you next time love ya~" you say turning off the camera. "So now I'll call up Bob Wade and Jack and we can play Prophunt k?" Mark asks. "Yeah I like that idea" you respond. Then Mark goes down stairs to his computer to start a call. As soon as he does you pick up. Then Jack picks up. "Um y/n you know you're using face cam right?" He asks. "Yeah Jack yeah I do" you say. Then Bob comes on "hey guys......... Who are you?" He says. "Bob it's me" you say "y/y/c?" He asks. You nod as Wade answers. "Hey y/n" he says "oh sorry, y/y/c." Bob Mark and Jack all looked surprised. "Oh sorry." You say. "Did we not mention that we're siblings?" "Ok so I'm dating Wade's sister." Mark thinks out loud. Again Jack Bob and Wade looked surprised. "Did we not mention we're dating?" You say.  
"Do mom and dad know?" Wade asks. "Yeah they know." You say "I also have something to show you, all of you. I'll be right back." You say going to Mark's office and walking in. "So this is where Marks been going." You say. "And this is what I wanted to show you." You say lifting up your hoodie showing your four month pregnant belly. "Really y/n" Wade says. "I thought you of all people would be more careful." You and Mark look at each other and then in unison scream "Shut up Wade." Then you do back to your room. "Alright everyone load up Prophunt." You say like nothing happened.


	9. YES!!!

It's August and you're six months pregnant. You and Mark go to PAX.  
(At the Markiplier and friends panel.) "Wade I need a favor" you whisper to your brother back stage. "What do you need y/n" he whispers back. "Once the panel starts and everyone is on stage say something along the lines of 'does anyone have any important questions?'" You say. "Why?" He asks. You take a little box out of your pocket and open it. "Oh that's just like you taking the dominant side." He says. "I try" You respond. "Welcome to the Markiplier and Friends panel." A voice says. Then Mark starts talking. "All the way from his kingdom in the forest please welcome the King of Squirrels Markiplier." He says running onto the stage. "Next all the way from Ireland its Jacksepticeye." He says as Jack runs on stage. "Now welcome from his thrown of the night king of the werecats Muyskerm." Mark says as Bob runs out. "Now welcome the one we all know and don't really love you know what just get out here Wade" he says as Wade sadly comes out. "Hey stop picking on my brother" you say from back stage. "Oh is someone else here? Please welcome Queen of the squirrels y/y/c" Mark says as he runs over to help you. "Get off me babe" you say as Mark tries to pick you up. Once you get to the middle of the stage Wade starts talking. "Does anyone have any important questions." He says. A guy raises his hand and Mark runs to him with his chest cam and video tapes his proposal. "Anyone else." You say. No one raises there hand and Mark runs back on stage. My turn you think "Hey Mark will you come here?" You say. "Sure" he says as he runs up to you. "What is it?" He asks. You kneel down and take the little box out of you pocket. You open it and say "Mark Edward Fischbach will you marry me?" Everyone in the audience starts chanting "yes yes yes yes" they chant. "Yes" Mark says. And you continue doing the panel.


	10. Names. Names. Names

The day after the panel you and Mark start filming. "Hello everybody my name is Markiplier." Mark says. "HELLO" you scream "I'm y/y/c and welcome to a vlog sort of thing." "In a few days we will find out the gender and make a video about it and please give us both boy and girl names down in the comments please." Mark says. "And if you haven't seen the Markiplier and friends panel we are engaged." You say. "It was kind of funny cause y/n actually proposed to me and, yes, now that we're getting married Chica and I will be moving in with y/n. She just has so much space for the baby." Mark says. "But anyway I will see you next time" you say "Love ya~". And you end the video. Once the video is up the comments are spammed with baby names.  
~time skip~  
You are in the waiting room for your ultrasound. When you go in the nurse puts a cold jelly like substance on your stomach and begins. "Oh my" She says. "What" you say. "Oh it's nothing bad it's just that your having female twins." You and Mark look at each other. Then the nurse takes of the cold jelly stuff and you go to the car. "How are we gonna tell our fans and family you're having twins?!?" Mark screams. A smile creeps into your face. "We're not" you whisper. "What do you mean y/n" Mark asks. "I mean we'll tell Liv and no one else. We'll just say it's a girl and we can't decide between two names." You say. "Why are we telling Liv?" Mark asks. "Because she's my best friend she knows all." You say. When you get home you call Liv on Skype. "Hey what do you guys need?" Liv asks. "We need you to keep a secret." You say. "What is it?" She asks. "Liv your the only one that can know this." Mark says. "Mom and Dad don't even know." You say. "WHAT IS IT?!?" Liv screams. "We're having twins!" You and Mark scream. "Are you going to tell anyone else. What are you going to do with the names you said you would tell the fans the gender and the name." Olivia screams. "We're not telling anyone else." Mark states. "They are both girls so we're simply going to tell them is a girl." You continue. "And that we can't pick between two names." "So what are those names?" Liv questions. "Weeeeeee'll get back to you on that." Mark says. "Anyway we have to go make the video we'll call you after we pick the names bye" you say. Mark gets the recording stuff out while you sit in your bed. You press the record button. "HELLO" you scream. "I'm y/y/c and I'm here with my lovely fiancé Markiplier. And we have two things to discuss today. First off if you didn't know I'm pregnant and......" "It's a girl!" You both scream. "And know we have to choose a name! I'm gonna go through the comments of girl names and we're gonna pick from there. Let's see there's Olivia Abygail Elisabeth Isabella Faith Gabriella Avery Hope Grace Emily..... I like Hope." You say. "I like Faith." Mark says. "How about this. If she looks more like you it'll be Faith. But if she looks more like me it'll be Hope. Deal." You ask. "Deal." Mark says happily. "And now for a middle name. How about if it's Hope the middle name will be Leona." "Why Leona" Mark asks. "Because it sounds nice." You say. "Ok and if it's Faith the middle name will be Nicolle." Mark says. "Ok sounds good. Anyway thanks for watching and I will see you next time. Love ya~" you say then turn off the camera. "And now to call Liv again and tell her the names." You state tiredly. "Babe if you want to go to bed you can. I'll call Olivia." Mark says. "No no I want to call my best friend and tell her my babies names." You say trying not to yawn. You slowly get up and walk to your computer and open up Skype. You call Liv. "So what are their names?" Liv asks eagerly. "Well one is gonna be Hope Leona Fischbach and the other is going to be..." You say waiting for Mark to tell Liv the name he decided on. "Why'd you give her my last name?" He says. "Because after our wedding that's not going to be your last name. It's gonna be our last name." You say. "Well anyway the other girl is gonna be named Faith Nicolle Fischbach. Right?" Mark says. "Yes good boy." You praise sarcastically. "We have to go to bed now see you later Liv." Mark says as you doze off in your chair. Mark lifts you up any caries you across the room to your bed and puts you done getting in the other side. You cuddle up to him.


	11. The Man From The Window

(A little over two months later)  
You Mark Bob and Wade are doing a live stream for ALS and you decide to read some comments. "Ok this one is for.... Mark and I." You say. "'Will you have another kid after Hope/Faith'" Mark reads. "Well I kinda want a boy....." You say. "Well then I guess that's a yes." Mark says. Suddenly you stiffen up then scream in pain. "Mark she's coming....... NOW" You scream. "Bob Wade continue doing the live stream I have to get y/n to the hospital." Mark says. They both nod. Mark lifts you up and carries you to the car. You arrive at the hospital. And are wheel chaired to a room. "Mark I need you to call Liv." You scream in between gasping for air. "I need my best friend." "Hey hey. Shh I'll call her don't worry." Mark says trying to calm you down. He grabs your phone and goes into the hall. He calls Olivia. "Hey y/n what's up." She answers. "Liv it's not y/n. She's in labor and she screaming for you. She need her best friend right now." Mark says frantically. Olivia shows up in about a minute and a half. She runs to your room and opens the door. She sees Mark tilt his head towards you and Olivia run to the opposite side of where Mark is and holds your hand. "Hey y/n I'm here. You can squeeze my hand as hard as you need. Just like the storms when we were little Kay. You can do it." She says comforting you. After an hour the first one starts crowning. Within the next few minutes she's out and the second one is crowning. In a few minutes she's out too. They both get cleaned off. "Well they're both perfectly healthy and all five of you should be able to go home in an hour or so." The doctor says. "Hey maybe the live stream is still going." You say. "Yeah right." Mark responds. "Y/n stop worrying get some rest." After about an hour later a nurse comes in with two pieces of paper. "Have you chosen their names yet?" She asks sweetly not knowing if you were awake. "Yeah" you say making her jump a bit. She hand you and Mark two birth certificates. "Hey look Mark one has brown eyes and one has green." You say. "The one with brown eyes should be faith." "Why?" He asks. "Because you picked Faith for a name and she has your eyes." You say. "Ok so this one is Faith Nicolle Fischbach and this one is Hope Leona Fischbach." Mark says. As the nurse comes back with Faith and Hope. "You're all set to go home." The nurse says as you get up and put your clothes back on. "All right lets go" You say as you carefully take Faith and Hope out of the nurses arms and drive home. As you and Mark go up stairs to your room Mark texts Bob to see if the live stream is still going. Bob responds with a yes saying that Mark forgot to turn off the camera and its just been on the wall of your room this whole time. You go into your room. "Ok who's ready to see her." You say surprisingly energetic every comment says 'me' and Bob and Wade even said me. You go over to Mark and carefully grab Hope. You walk back to the camera with Mark just outside of frame. "This is Hope." You say. Then Mark comes into frame "and this is Faith." He say. The comment are spammed with what's and whys. Wade is the only one calm. "You knew about this didn't you Wade." Bob says. "No actually I didn't until a month ago when I heard y/n say to Mark that THEY'RE gonna have such a great uncle." He says. "Well then." Mark says. "I'll be right back I need to put these two in the nursery." You say getting up and walking to the nursery and put Faith and Hope each in their own crib. Then you walk back to your room. "I'm back" You say as you walk into your room. "You guys wanna read some more comments." "Why not." Bob says and with that the live stream continued until you fell asleep sitting on your bed with your head on Mark's shoulder. Later that night there's a storm. You bolt straight up which wakes Mark up. "Oh yeah your afraid of storms that's right." He says. "Mark I'm not afraid of storms." You say holding back tears. "Then why may I ask are you about to cry." He says. That broke you. You couldn't hold them back any more. You started crying. Hard. "Hey hey. Shhhh it alright I'm here y/n." Mark says putting you into his lap. You snuggle up to him. You stay that way for what seems like hours. You finally stop crying. "You wanna know why I don't like thunder storms." You say. Mark nods. "When I was a ten there was a man at my window during a storm. He asked if he could come in from the rain. I was little so I said sure. He was nothing but nice and he was my first friend. And so every storm I gets spark of hope that I'll see him again. But I know I never will." Mark turns you so you're facing him. He kisses you. Not just a peck not full of lust just a loving kiss. "Y/n you will see him again. In fact you already have. He's right here right in front of you. I'm the man from the window." He says.


	12. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER ITS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

I just wanted to say that IM NOT DEAD. I'm still here just working on another fanfic that I hope will be up soon.  
K bye


	13. Oh Yeah Family

A few days later. You call your parents. "Hey mom do you mind if Mark and I come for a visit." You ask. "Of course honey. You and Mark are welcome any time." Your mom says. "Thanks I'll see you in a bit." You say. You and Mark drive up to your parents house and you knock on the door. "Hello sweetie." Your dad says. "Where's Mark?" Your mom asks. "He's getting something from the car." You respond. Mark comes to the door with Hope in one arm and Faith in the other. "Mr. And Mrs. Barnes meet Hope and Faith." Mark says. "And meet my new fiancé." You say. "Mark you never asked me if you could propose to my daughter." Your Dad says. "Dad he didn't propose to me." You say. "She proposed to me." Mark continues. "At a convention. And then two months later her water broke during a live stream." You and your family continue your visit until it was dark.  
~time skip~  
(A few days before Christmas)  
"Hey y/n." Mark screams from down stairs. You go down with Hope and Faith in your arms breastfeeding. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." He says turning his head away. "Really Mark it's nothing you haven't seen before." You say. "Ok well I just got a call from my brother Tom saying that he's going to throw a Christmas party. And he said I was invited." Mark said. "Wow Mark they still don't know about me or Hope and Faith do they." You say. "Maybe." He says rubbing his neck. "Ok you wanna surprise them or tell them over the phone that your engaged and have to kids?" You ask. "Let's surprise them." Mark says.   
~time skip~  
It's Christmas Day and you Mark Chica Hope and Faith are getting ready to go to Tom's house when you here a knock at the door. Mark opens it and there's a man with a package. "Package for the Fischbachs." He says. "Ya that's us." You say from behind Mark. "Ok sign here." The man says handing Mark a clipboard. Mark signs and the man hands him the package. "Thank you." He says as he shuts the door. "It says it's from your parents." Mark says to you. "Ok it's ether a Christmas present for us or for Hope and Faith." You say. "Let's see." He says. He opens it and there all packaged up are two little pink blankets one saying Hope and one saying Faith. "Aww there so cute." You say. "Let's wrap them up and get going." Mark wraps Faith and you wrap Hope. Then he carefully hands you Faith and leads Chica to the car with you close behind. "So are you just gonna show up and say 'hey here's my fiancé and kids'?" You asked once everyone's in the car. "Umm yeah basically." Mark says. "Alrighty then." You say. You and Mark pull into Tom's drive way. Mark goes up to the door and knocks. Tom answers. "Hey Mark merry Christmas." Tom says. "And to you." Mark responds. Tom hears a door shut from Marks car. "Who's that Mark." Tom says in a teasing way. Mark shifts a little "That's ah Chica." Mark says as Chica as if on cue runs up next to him. "But she" Mark says as you walk up behind him and he hugs you. "She is my fiancé. And" He says taking Faith. "This is Faith and that ones Hope." "Yup our lovely little family." You say. "Well at least you got a pretty one. But Mark if you were gonna propose you could have told me I could have helped." Tom says. "Actually he didn't propose to me. I proposed to him while six months pregnant with these two." You say triumphantly. "Ok well then why haven't we met - sorry what's your name?" "Y/n my name is y/n." You say. "Why haven't we met y/n before." Tom questions. "Because you have." Mark responds. "This is Wade's little sister." "Really?" He asks. You nod. "Sorry your hairs just a lot longer and teal." Tom says. "Ya Mark didn't even recognize me until about a minute and a half before we told Bob Wade and Jack we were dating....... And I was pregnant." You say. "Anyway come in you guys should tell mom and dad." Tom says and that's exactly what you do.


	14. Favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a filler that I had wrote because it's so cute and I'm gonna stop talking because this is amazing.

(A year later)  
"Mark Mark come here." You scream from the nursery. "Huh what's wrong." He says running into the nursery with Chica at his side. You back away from Faith as she says her first word. "Dada." Faith says. "Well guess we know who she favorites." Mark jokes. Then you hear rustling from Hope's crib and you walk over. "M-ma-Mama." Hope says. "And I guess we know who Hope favorites." You say jokingly.


	15. Not A Chapter

Hey so this story is NOT OVER!  
I have so many plans for it and it's hard to write everything just how I want it explained. Also I'm really lazy so I've been reading to many fanfics instead of writing. I apologize and there will be a new update TODAY.  
K BYE I HAVE TO GO WRITE THE REST OF THE STORY NOW


	16. Five Years Later

Hope and Faith's first day of kindergarten (they're five School starts in late August)  
"But mommy I don't want to go to school." Hope pouts as you brush her blonde hair. "Mean ether." Whines Faith as she comes into the bathroom so you could brush her also blonde hair. "Look daddy and I made sure that you two would be in the same class ok? So you two will never be alone you'll always have each other." You say. "Now go get some cereal we have to leave soon." Hope and Faith go downstairs and eat the cereal Mark made for them. You go to the girls' room and grab their backpacks. You head back down stairs only to see Mark and the girls ready to go. "Well then to the car." You say.  
While you and Mark are driving home you shift a little. "Oh great." You say under your breath. "What's wrong y/n?" Mark asks. "Girl stuff." You respond. "Awww so I have to wait another week until I can fuck you." Mark says sadly. "Unless you wanna go buy some condoms ya." You say. And suddenly Mark turns the car into a parking lot. "I'll be right back." He says going into Walmart. Five minutes later he returns with only a single bag with a single item. Mark hands you the bag and you look inside : a single box of condoms. "Wow." You say. "I'm gonna says something I haven't said in over five years : you really wanna fuck me don't ya?" "Maybe." He replied. You start laughing your ass off. "What what's so funny? Mark asks. "This is exactly what we did the first time." You say trying to not died from laughter. Mark chuckles. "Remember what you said after?" He says darkly. "Fine." You respond. When you and Mark get home you say "Mark shouldn't we get our videos done?" "Yeah I guess." Mark says sadly. After an hour of recording you two are done. "Now I warn you Mark there's gonna be a LOT of blood I'm pretty heavy." You say. "I can handle it." Mark says. "And if I start screaming don't mind it its probably just the combination of sex and the cramps. But if I scream for the heating pad I don't care what we're doing you better fucking get the heating pad." You say. "Even if I'm about to-" Mark gets interrupted by you. "Yes." You say firmly. You and Mark get to the room you two share. "You sure about this." He asks. "I don't want to hurt you." "Mark I'll be fine. It can't be that bad." You say. Mark walks to the bathroom grabs a condom. He walks back over to see you asleep one the bed. "Well I won't need this." Mark whispers to himself and walks back to the bathroom to put it away.  
~time skip~  
You finally wake up to nothing but a note.  
Y/n  
If I'm not home when you wake up I'm out picking up the girls. Don't worry I didn't do anything ;).  
See you soon.  
-Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter   
> I ACTUALLY UPLOAD


	17. THANK YOU

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER   
Guys   
THIS THING HAS ALMOST 500 HITS   
HOW  
AND 8 KUDOS

THIS IS AN ACTIUALL PEICE OF SHIT WHY IS IT BEING READ  
ME AND MY CO-EDITORS ARE LIKE FANGIRL/BOYING  
WHY IS THIS A THING


	18. LUNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I said I had plans  
> 2\. Thank you to jessrox3000 who has been here almost the whole fucking time. I don't actually know he/she/they/your pronoun but it's cool to see someone who actually enjoys the shit I call a story

The weekend  
You get a call at eight in the morning. You don't even open your eyes. "What do want it's to early." You say tiredly. "Well thanks y/n." The voice says. "LUNA." You scream bolting up right. Mark wakes up. "Hey lill' sis I have a question." Luna says. "Hey your only older by like two minutes. And what's your question." You say. Mark looks confused as hell. "Can I stay at your place for a little. I just figured out my fiancé cheated on me and I can't kick her out cause it's her house." She says. You chuckle. "Yeah sure you can come see you in a bit." You say. "Who was that?" Mark asks. You smile realizing Mark doesn't know you have a twin sister. "You'll see." You say. In about two hours the door rings. "I'll get it." You scream. You run to the door like a little girl with Chica by your side. You answer the door and jump onto Luna. "Hello to you to y/n. When did you get a dog." She asked. "Well um tecnicly she's Mark's." Mark comes over hearing his name. You break out of the hug to revile your identical twin sister, Luna. "What. Who. What." Mark asks. "Mark meet my twin sister Luna and Luna meet my fiancé Mark." You say. "Oh come on. How am I gonna tell you apart." Hope and Faith run down stairs. "I can barely tell Hope and Faith apart." He finishes. "And this is Hope." You point to the green eyed little girl. "And this is Faith." You say then pointing to the brown eyes little girl. "And Mark remember. The necklace." You said. "Y/n...... Where's your engagement ring?" Luna asks. You then pull a necklace out from under your shirt. "Right here. I'm not a big fan of rings but after I proposed to Mark he instead on getting me one." You explain. That made you realize something. "Anyway you wanna say hi to Wade I can call him if you want." You continue. "Yeah sure I wanna see my brother." Luna agrees. You bring Luna to your room and have her sit down. You call Wade. "Hey y/n. Where's your necklace." He asks. "Wrong sister Wade. Bro how? My hairs blonde not teal." Luna says. "I know I'm just used to y/n with blonde hair sorry. But why are you at y/n's." "I found out my fiancé cheated on me. And I couldn't exactly kick her out so I left." Luna says.


	19. Just start reading

Later that night you and Mark are laying in bed. "Marki I realized earlier today that we've been engaged for over five years......"You trail off. "Y/n what do you want to do. Have a wedding?" Mark asks. You quietly nod your head. "Ah. Ok fine we can have a wedding. But no one can know until it's done." He says. "What about Olivia she knows everything. Remember she knew we were dating before I got pregnant." You whisper. "Yeah sure we need some one to help plan anyway I guess. But it's late and I'm tired can we talk about it tomorrow." He whispers back. You smile. And you doze off thinking of every little detail for your wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has begun  
> Also sorry for kinda forgetting about his book  
> I got out of school a couple weeks ago and now my sleep schedule is so off it's great  
> But um I wanna make the excuse that I had exams but they were actually really easy I'm just lazy


	20. Whoops NOT A CHAPTER

So basically I got a new phone cause my old one stopped turning on. And that old one has the story on it. And it's much farther than what you guys have. Sorry. So rn a friend of mine is working on it and trying to get the stuff off. So this story is on hold until that can happen. And if it doesn't I'll try to remember how the story goes. Ok bye sorry


	21. This Is The End

Alright to be honest I was like 10 when I started writing this. I’m not all that proud of it anymore. But I have an idea that I might start writing so maybe but no promises. Sorry for the cliffhanger with the last chapter. Here’s basically the rest of the plot so it you don’t want to know look for the slashes that’ll be the end  
Basically they were gonna have a red and blue themed wedding and then have another kid this time a boy and then get a huskey pup and live happily ever after and maybe a small chapter when they were older and had grandkids or something.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////// Is that enough  
Anyway so my writing style has really changed and I’m not really all that into he cut clean one sided story anymore. If I write another one prepare to think I’m a different person cause it’ll be dark. Like really really dark. Anyway I’m really sorry but this isn’t really a story anymore and I’ve kind of tried to restrict it. If you really want to continue the story I give permission just link it back here so they understand why and the beginning of the story. Good bye for now humans. Have a good Earth rotation. Wait wait. So I’m not orphaning or deleting this because I like to have things around that remind me of my growth. I’m weird I know. Now you may leave 


End file.
